Three Lives
by Xamceron
Summary: So I’ll see you in the next life then. And the one after that, the one after that, and the one after that, until we get it right. Next life one-shot.


The town square was full of people rushing to their destinations, the rain not allowing one to mull around today. In this sort of crowd, faces blend together, colors swirling and changing as people move, but it's not like anyone noticed. They kept to themselves, not one of them stopping to at least have time to recognize another. And so life continued, mundane and dreary, as it did every day.

Among these people, two strangers were walking, not quite noticing each other until they had almost passed. Both glanced up at the same time, and in a shock of recognition, two pairs of eyes widened.

_Red, green, surrounded by fire-_

_Blond, blue, angry, light-_

Their heads turned slightly as they walked past each other, then focused on where they were going once again, not bothering to stop and talk to someone they might have known once, might have cared about, might have loved. Because in this world, who had time to believe in that?

Blue eyes subconsciously flickered back once more.

_Let's meet in the next life._

_Yeah. I'll be waiting._

If only it were that simple.

_So I'll see you in the next life then. And the one after that, the one after that, and the one after that, until we get it right._

_---_

The town square was full of people rushing to their destinations, the rain not allowing one to mull around today. In this sort of crowd, faces blend together, colors swirling and changing as people move, but it's not like anyone noticed. They kept to themselves, not one of them stopping to at least have time to recognize another. And so life continued, mundane and dreary, as it did every day.

Two strangers brushed against each other, and they stopped, both in a bad enough mood to chew each other out. But when they saw each others faces they paused, eyes wide.

_Red, green, surrounded by fire-_

_Blond, blue, angry, light-_

The blond reached out and grabbed the cigarette from the other's hand that was resting in front of thin lips. He dropped it on the ground and put it out. Blue eyes looked up casually into green.

"Smoking's bad for you, you know." And with that, he turned around, walking away.

The other watched him go, then fished out his cigarette pack from his jacket pocket, and dumped it in the trashcan nearby. He looked back into the crowd, and gave a little smile. His feet then started to carry him where he needed to go again, his red, spiky hair bobbing up and down to an unheard rhythm.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah, where fears and lies melt away…_

---

The town square was full of people rushing to their destinations, the rain not allowing one to mull around today. In this sort of crowd, faces blend together, colors swirling and changing as people move, but it's not like anyone noticed. They kept to themselves, not one of them stopping to at least have time to recognize another. And so life continued, mundane and dreary, as it did every day.

In the middle of all this, two strangers started to pass each other by, when one of them stopped. Green eyes glanced back, and he subconsciously reached out and grabbed the other's arm. The blond stopped and looked back, anger evident on his face. But that washed away when he saw who it was that had stopped him. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time, until red hair swayed as the taller one pulled a pen out of his pocket, and released the blonde's arm in favor of grabbing his hand. He quickly scrawled something down, then straightened up, put the pen away and winked. He turned around and walked away, back to the path he was on before, now with a little bounce in his step. Blue eyes watched him walk away, then examined the note written in pen.

_813-696-1012_

_Call me, Roxy ;)_

A smile formed on his lips, and he closed his eyes as he turned around, opening them again as he tread on, pulling out his phone to admit the number.

_Number: 813-696-1012_

_Name:_

He stopped, and looked back to glance red hair turning a corner.

_Name: Axel_

_Saved._

Still smiling, he pocketed his phone, looking up into the sky, just stopping to admire the never ending sunset before he continued on his way.

'_You really don't remember? It's me, you know, Axel.'_

_Yeah, like I could ever forget you…_

* * *

The End. Rawr.


End file.
